Lorna McNessie
|birthday=N/A |age=14 |pet=I always wanted a dry land pet like a Highland cow |bffs=Marisol Coxi and Gillington "Gil" Webber |log= }} Lorna McNessie is a 2014-introduced, all-around character and an exchange student, exchanging to Monster High from Loch Ness in Rotland, where she used to live happily in an underwater castle alongside her father, the Loch Ness Monster. However, when her love for photography compromised her family's safety, it was agreed it was better to move out of Rotland and study somewhere else, like Monster High. Portrayers She is voiced by Marieve Herington in English. Character Personality Lorna is a fun loving, mischievous ghoul who loves to play little jokes in order to make people laugh and add a bit of fun to her day. Her favourite activity is photobombing whenever someone takes a photograph, and over the years she's become an expert in appearing in photographs in the most unexpected manner possible. This isn't quite appreciated by her parents, who would prefer to stay hidden from the prying eyes of humans. Appearance Lorna is a water creature with scaly and sparkly light blue skin, fins on her arms and legs, webbed hands, and curly red hair. She also has blue eyes, and red lips. She likes to dress in clothes with bright, tartan patterns. Her shoes resemble castle bricks. She also has a long finned tail, and sharp teeth protruding from her lower lip. Relationships Friends Lorna is good friends with Marisol Coxi, Howleen Wolf and Twyla after chatting with them via video chat before her trip to Monster High, as well as Gillington "Gil" Webber, who has been the most welcoming figure for Lorna during her stay at Monster High. Lorna is also friends with Finnegan Wake, as stated on the website. Family Lorna's father is the Loch Ness Monster, who is a bipedal freshwater monster with a red beard instead of the dinosaur-like creature he is typically depicted as. Lorna's diary reveals that she also has a mother, several aunts, uncles and cousins, and a Grandmother, whom inspired her to take up photobombing in the first place. Lorna's webisode debut reveals her family lives in a castle under the waters of Loch Ness, suggesting her family may be of nobility. Romance Lorna was dating a saltwater merman named Finn, who she left back in Rotland, when exchanging to the Boonighted States of Scaremerica. Her parents weren't aware of this relationship due to the freshwater - saltwater conflict, a problem within their relationship, like with Lagoona and Gil. Finn broke up with Lorna possibly due to this conflict between the two monster races. Also, being only 14, she may have been too young for him. Abilities Lorna has the ability of a Loch Ness monster, being the daughter of the Loch Ness Monster: * Ability to Breathe Both Water and Air: Like her father, Lorna can survive on land without a water helmet, as well as survive underwater without a diving suit. It may or may not be a result of possessing both lungs and gills. Name Lorna's surname comes from Loch Ness in Scotland, 'Mac' meaning 'son of' and 'Ness' meaning a headland. Classic Monster Lorna is the daughter of the Loch Ness Monster or "Nessie", a cryptid hailing from the Scotish water-body of Loch Ness. While accounts of the Loch Ness have varied drastically over the years, in modern days it is most commonly depicted as being an ancient aquatic (or semi-aquatic) reptile similar to the prehistoric beast The Plesiosaur. Timeline * November 27, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Lorna McNessie. * Late May, 2014: Lorna McNessie makes her diary debut in [[Avea Trotter's Freaky Fusion - Hybrids diary|Avea Trotter's Freaky Fusion - Hybrids diary]]. * July 26, 2014: Lorna McNessie's debut doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * July 26, 2014: Lorna McNessie's profile art is revealed. * September 25, 2014: Lorna McNessie's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website and promptly removed. * October 16, 2014: Lorna McNessie's profile is re-published on the Monster High website. * Early November, 2014: Lorna McNessie's debut doll is released as part of the Monster Exchange series. Gallery latest (3).jpg tumblr_nz1gvgPuVk1tc5d60o1_1280.png tumblr_nlj2xaBruC1szp73uo2_r1_500.png Lorna McNessie.2.png tumblr_nzglz8cSsB1tc5d60o1_1280.png 11058050 1041864672491720 8679473529711712604 n.jpg Mega Bloks stockphotography - Ghouls Skullection 3 Lorna.jpg Icon - Lorna McNessie.jpg Diorama - Lorna's suitcase.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Water monsters Category:Generation 1 characters